And Now He's a Cat
by a-halfblood-with-attitude
Summary: Nico didn't think his morning could be worse than being woken up at 9 o'clock (why would he want to get up that early?) but Lou Ellen seems to want to prove him wrong.
1. And Now He's a Cat

And Now He's a Cat

Nico had just been woken up by a knock at the door. He looked to the alarm clock sitting by his bed side table. It said the time was nine o'clock. Why had someone woken him up this early in the morning?

Groaning, he stood up and went over to open the door. As he did so, he spotted a mop of beautiful – uhm I mean annoying – blonde hair. Will lifted his head to greet Nico with a smile.

"Is there something you want Solace?" Nico asked, squinting at the bright light outside his cabin.

"It's breakfast time di Angelo, not that you can tell from inside your cabin of doom. You should come get something to eat." Said boy looked as if he was about to argue to which Will added, "doctor's orders."

"You know you can't use that for everything?" replied Nico.

"Watch me!"

Nico sighed, "I'll go get changed then."

Will sat down on the steps in front of the Hades cabin waiting for Nico to get dressed. The sun was shining brightly this morning, courtesy of Apollo, and birds chirped happily from the trees surrounding camp. It was an amazing atmosphere. Then the resident son of Hades plopped down next to him.

"Why are you so grumpy in the mornings?" Will wondered out loud.

"It's too early to deal with life," Nico said, "I need my coffee."

Both boys stood up and started walking to the dining pavilion, Nico complaining and Will cracking the worst jokes you will ever hear.

When they finally got there Nico came and sat down next to Will at the Apollo cabins table, where he had been sitting for the past few days. Luckily, there was already one of the magical cups that would give you whatever drinks you wanted, in front of him. He imagined his favourite coffee, the amazing smell rising to his nostrils. Before he could drink any though, Will turned and asked him a question.

"Is there any food that either chocolate or cheese wouldn't make better?"

"Wait, what?" he inquired.

"I said, is there any food that either chocolate or cheese wouldn't make better?" Will asked again.

"Uhm…" Nico thought for a moment trying to think of every food that existed.

"See, because Austin seems to think that if you add either of them to any food it can make it better, but I want to disagree 'cause where's the fun in agreeing with everyone all the time? Thing is I can't think of any food that isn't improved by it." Will ranted.

After a few minutes Nico came up with one, "Sushi. Chocolate would be disgusting with it and in no way is it going to taste nicer with cheese."

Will grinned, "Yes agree to disagree in your face Austin!"

Austin looked slightly shocked but then relented, "I guess you're right."

Whilst this debate was going on, no one seemed to notice Lou Ellen creeping up to the table with a shimmering purple substance held in her hands. It was warm because it had just been brewed and she was trying to find someone to test it on to see if it worked.

Nico's back was turned and he was talking with Will and Austin. There was his coffee cup right in front of Lou and so she took her opportunity to pour a few drops of it in the cup. A few bubbles were formed due to the reaction but no big explosion like last time so she counted it mission accomplished. She hurried away, the rest of the potion still in her hand, to watch if it would work, from afar.

Nico turned away from the conversation to pick up his coffee. It smelt heavenly and its dark colour seemed to shimmer in the light. He smiled slightly enjoying the moment.

Turning back to Will and Austin who were by now in a heated discussion over something or other, he took a sip. It tasted a bit different to how it usually did but he left it down to it being cooler than usual. He drained the drink quickly savouring its lasting taste.

Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation spread through his body. His smile faded away to be replaced by a look of confusion. He placed the cup back down and before he could say anything to Will, was engulfed by a purple cloud.

Will stared at where his friend had been a second ago. Where Nico had been was a cloud of purple smoke. What had just happened?

As the smoke started to clear away, he noticed a pile of black clothes on the bench. But that was not what had surprised him. It was the little black cat nuzzled up inside them that caught his attention.

Before Will could pick him up the and see if he was okay, the crowd that had started to form around them was pushed to the side as Lou Ellen came towards them a smile on her face.

"It worked!" she said, joyous. Of course it was Lou's fault he condemned.

Lou reached forward to pick up the small tabby that was looking around in confusion. He looked down at his tiny paws and seemed to realise what had happened. As the sorceress grabbed Nico, he slashed out at her, his claws doing little damage.

She put him back down her smile still in place despite the small scratches she had on her cheeks. Then she was pushed out the way by Jason, Percy, Piper and Annabeth.

"Whose cat is that?" Percy asked.

"No ones, I think it _is_ Nico," Will replied glancing at the meowing kitten that was trying to act menacing but only succeeded in looking cuter.

Piper reached forward and picked him up, "he's so cute!" she squealed.

Nico, not happy with being picked up again, raised his paws and tried to scratch his way out of Piper's embrace. Once again he didn't do much damage.

He was then passed to Jason, who took the meowing Nico into his huge arms. Nico didn't shut up but this time he didn't claw as much, just lightly not leaving any real marks.

Everyone who had crowded around them was awing the little kitten.

Percy was then passed him and held him aloft like Rafiki held Simba. He then hugged him against his chest to which Nico meowed angrily and tried to scratch away. Percy put him back on the bench, on top of his clothes. He stopped meowing as much and just laid there. That is until a red dot appeared on the grass in front of him.

After hearing about Nico having been turned into a cat, Connor and Travis had rushed to the Hermes cabin. They opened a door and ran inside looking in draws until they found what they had come for. Mission completed, they raced back to the crowd and pushed their way through to the front.

Connor took the torch from his brother and flicked on the little red light. He shined it at the grass in front of Nico and watched as he leaped for it, landing on the floor where it once was. Connor moved the light about watching as the cute tabby tried to attack it but failed.

Everyone was laughing and smiling as they watched the cute kitten chase the light. But then unexpectedly the ground near Connors feet split open slightly. From it came a skeleton mouse (dormouse to be precise) that crawled forward and attacked the son of Hermes' shoe. In his surprise Connor dropped the small torch and Nico sprang forward to attack it, the source of his earlier problems.

Just having watched his friend, turn into a tabby cat, get passed around, chase a red light and raise a skeleton mouse snapped Will out of his doubts of Nico not wanting him to pick him up. He carefully crouched down and picked him up. The kittens big, dark eyes stared at Will and when realised who it was started meowing again, but not in a grumpy, annoyed way like before. Surprisingly Nico didn't scratch him and instead rested his furry head against Will who was holding him like a baby in his arms. He gently started to stroke Nico and could hear a quiet purr emanating from the tiny body.

The demigods who were standing around the kitten in a crowd started to disperse realising the show was over. Piper came up to him once everyone else had gone.

"He must really like you if he hasn't scratched you yet," she winked at him before walking off to join Jason.

Now alone with a sleeping Nico, Will lightly kissed him on the head. _What am I going to do with you?_

* * *

A/N - Thanks for reading! I got the idea for this from Solei Dragheart's story 'The Vikings Meet the Greeks and Romans' which is an awesome Magnus Chase and Percy Jackson crossover!

I hope you enjoyed this!

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


	2. He's Still a Cat

He's Still a Cat

It was lunch time and Will was walking down to the dining pavilion. Instead of going to his cabins table, he headed to the Poseidon table where Jason and Percy were chatting. He knew how close Nico was to them and decided that if anyone could help him look after the Ghost King it would be them.

"Hey Percy, Jason," Will said walking up to them.

"Aww, cute little Nico," Percy exclaimed picking up the sleeping tabby who was in Will's arms. He meowed in discomfort, probably from being removed from the warmth of Will's chest. It slowed to purring when Percy started to stroke his silky fur.

"So do you guys like by any chance, know what cats eat?" asked Will awkwardly.

Jason and Percy shared a look of thought and the former then answered Will.

"Um… food?"

Will sighed into his hand, "well I know that!"

Percy then got a spark in his eyes, "I have an idea!" he shouted.

Will now feared for his life. Percy having an idea wasn't often good. He waved his hand in the motion of carry on.

"So Lou Ellen said he's probably gonna be a cat for like a week, right? And we have no idea what food he should have or if the wood nymphs can even serve it here. And we don't have anything for him to play with or know how to properly care for him! So I suggest we ask Chiron if we can leave camp to go on a quest downtown for cat supplies!"

Will thought about it. Percy had a point. They would need some supplies and things to look after Nico with, which they probably couldn't find t camp. On the other hand they didn't want to draw too many monsters when Nico was as vulnerable as he was. Unless they left him at camp.

"Ok, let's go ask Chiron then," Will reasoned. Percy passed Nico back and ran ahead with Jason to the big house where Chiron was sure to be.

When Will got there Percy was explaining the situation to the centaur.

"I see your point and I trust you boys," he said, "I will allow only the three of you to leave camp. I think it would be best to leave Nico here. Argus can drive you down and bring you back in the camps van."

Ten minutes later Percy, Jason and Will were climbing into the van, with Argus at the front in the driver's seat. All three boys had backpacks with them that had nectar and ambrosia, some money and in Will's case a first aid kit.

Piper and Annabeth waved them good bye, the latter of which holding a sleeping kitten nestled in her arms. She and Piper would be watching over him whilst the others went to the shops.

In the van the boys sat in silence pondering over the meaning of life… or something. Then Will, ever the optimist, decided to break the silence. "Hey, I've got a joke!"

Will heard Percy murmur 'your face' under his voice and elected to ignore it.

Jason looked up at him, "yeah, what is it?"

"Ok," Will grinned, "what did the cat say when he lost all his money?"

"I don't know, what did the cat say?"

"I'm paw!" Jason and Percy both burst out in laughter, whether it was because they found the joke funny or they thought it was so bad, Will couldn't tell. The questers continued to tell jokes – a lot of cat themed ones – to make a more interesting journey. It was after their, roughly thirtieth joke when something weird happened (to clarify I mean weird _er_ ).

Jason squinted slightly at the walkway between the seats.

"Is it just me, or does it seem to be getting somewhat darker in here?"

"I don't know man," replied Percy.

"Wait look over there!" Will pointed to a few rows in front of them where the shadows had suddenly started to converge. As they watched, a tiny black cat scrambled out of the shadows and up to them. Surprised, Will crouched down and picked him up.

"And what are you doing here Death Cat?" he questioned him.

For answer, Nico snuggled his furry head against Will's chest and purred contentedly. Then he promptly fell asleep. Will wanted to tell Nico off for shadow travelling, especially onto a moving vehicle, but he was too cute to stay angry at. Using his powers, (which he figured out worked on animals. Some of his friends had even started calling him Doctor Dolittle, however much he protested) Will touched Nico's head and was able to read his vitals. All he could tell was that luckily Nico was only tired. He wondered how Nico had managed to slip away from the girls.

* * *

Annabeth held the little tabby against her chest. She and Piper were given babysitting duty whilst the boys went to get some supplies. But they didn't mind. Nico was so cute and it got them out of their camp activities for the rest of the day.

After a few minutes, Nico started pawing her arm, which she took as a sign that he wanted to be put down. She did so, and he ran around their legs brushing against them slightly. The sunlight was coming down hard so they decided to go sit by the shadows of a tree to get some shade. In retrospect, not a good idea.

Nico sat next to them and rolled on his back leaving his belly out. Piper came up and began scratching it. He purred happily and the girls couldn't help but smile.

They restarted their ongoing chat about nothing in particular. Every now and then they'd look over to see if Nico was still curled up where he was. Then they looked over to notice the space devoid of said black tabby.

Piper jumped up, eyes searching for the kitten.

"Where is he?" she asked Annabeth. Annabeth started shaking her head but then pointed to the edge of the forest, which was covered in shade, where a little black ball of fluff could be seen running up to a tree. It then disappeared.

* * *

A/N – Thanks for reading this and I hope you liked the second chapter! As far as I'm aware this isn't the end as I have more ideas. If you liked this then you may want to read my most recent Solangelo fic, 'Cute Italians on Sugar Rush's Will Annoy the Hades Out of You'. No this is not a promotional ad. Ha ha anyway… I'll try to update this next week! See you guys later!

Pandemonium K – Thanks! I'm hoping to make this at least a few chapters long!

Solei Dragheart – Thank you! Glad you enjoyed! Also, added a cat pun!

JustARandomNerd – I just love what you put ('Holy Spirit drinking spirits'). Thanks!

ruby262 – Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter too!

Disclaimer, I don't have a cat, so I have no idea how they act. This is guessing and google. So sue them if something is wrong.

Bye!

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


	3. A Cat Which is Costing Us a Lot of Money

A Cat Which is Costing Us a Lot of Money

After a while, Argus pulled the van up onto the pavement and alerted the boys, and cat, that they had arrived. Jason climbed out first and was preceded by Percy. Will came last still carrying Nico in his arms. Once they were out, Argus drove away saying he'd be back in a few hours and to Iris Message him if there was any trouble. The boys stood together wondering where to go first.

"Maybe we can try a pet shop," Jason suggested. Percy looked at him as if to say 'lead the way' and followed as Jason set off.

Five weird shops we don't want to mention later, they stumbled into a modest looking pet shop. On the door was a sign saying 'All pets are welcome'. As Percy pushed open the door a bell rung, signifying their entrance. Will put Nico down now and said tabby ran around his legs in circles happily. Will chuckled to himself and followed the others to the till at the front of the store. When they got there it was empty. Jason pressed a bell which was sitting there alone; to tell the owner they needed assistance.

A dishevelled young man came out with a smile on his face and bags under his eyes.

"Hey, how can I help you?" he asked in a cheery voice, covering his mouth to yawn, unravelling his charade.

"Uhm… Dave," Percy said looking at the man's name badge, "Do you have any cat food. Or toys. Or anything we might need for looking after a cat."

Dave grinned slightly in understanding, "You're new to this aren't you?"

"Yup," Will piped up. He pointed to Nico who was walking between the boys legs.

"Aww, that's a cute little cat," said Dave. He then came out from behind the counter and started walking down an isle towards the right.

The demigods quickly followed after him. They stopped at an aisle full of cat products. There were many different foods and toys, bedding and petting items. Percy couldn't believe it.

"Well…" Jason said, looking at the aisle, "that's a lot of stuff."

Dave chuckled a bit, "yeah."

He looked around a bit and then walked to a section which had some basic things to start off with.

"Ok, so you're going to want to get a litter box and some litter for it." He picked up a medium green plastic tray and a big bag of litter to put in it. He placed them in the trolley Percy had quickly grabbed.

"You also want some bedding," Dave continued walking a bit further down the aisle, picking up some more stuff. He went on with this for about 30 minutes until Percy thought they had bought everything in the shop. They had spent about ten minutes at the food trying to decide whether it would be best to get Meow Mix or Felix for Nico and whether he'd like meat or fish. They ended up getting it all.

"Oh, and a new thing they've just come out with is this," he said selecting a small cardboard box with lots of colourful pictures around it.

"This is a PetCube! It can monitor your cute little kitten; it can interact with him using a laser! It works in the dark, it has motion sensors, it has a camera, it can do everything!"

Dave seemed to be exaggerating but the boys realised that with Nico it would be good to keep tabs on him at all times. They looked at each other in sync and the decision was made.

"Can we have like five of those please?"

Dave looked up shocked, but then smiled, "sure, although I don't know how you're going to pay for all this. Your parents must have to be gods to give you this much money!"

The boys chuckled nervously and Percy quickly pulled out the money they had and paid for it all.

They thanked Dave and walked out of the shop all carrying bags full of things for Nico. Said cat walked down the pavement casually as if the whole world revolved around him. The sun was shining down and it was a beautiful day. The demigods were happy – well save from being a few hundred dollars short.

They were about to round a corner to head back in the direction of where Argus had dropped them off when all of a sudden, someone placed a knife against Jason and Percy's necks. Both of them then dropped their bags and Will wheeled around looking at the three young men who had ambushed them. They had come straight out from an alleyway and now they pulled the three boys into it with them.

Whilst this was happening Nico stood to the side. The men hadn't noticed him yet and he purred angrily wanting to claw those men to pieces for touching his friends. He was preparing to pounce; his eyes wide and crouched low to the ground, when the biggest of the men picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He mewed unhappily and tried to scratch at his giant arms but to no avail. He still had one defence mechanism up his sleeve the men didn't know about.

The alleyway was darkening and Will watched as Nico was picked up – none too carefully – by the biggest man. He wanted to race over there and save him but knew it wouldn't help.

"Aww look at this cute little cat," he said, shaking Nico around like a rag doll. He purred furiously, so much that he was vibrating slightly, and Will saw a flash of something pass through his dark cat eyes.

Recognising it as something that the human Nico did he started to speak when there was a flash of darkness. The next second Nico had disappeared. The man who was holding him stared around in shock at his hands, now empty of the tabby.

When they looked at Will, he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "He's a magical cat."

* * *

A/N – Sorry this is a bit late. I was… busy. Yep that about covers it.

Thanks for yet again all the reviews!

JustARandomNerd – Thanks! Your reviews keep me going XD Also why is Samuel riding _in_ the camel?

Guest – Yup, I'm continuing! That's cool, I used some of the stuff I knew (which isn't much) as well and just rolled it into a ball of cuteness. I wouldn't mind a cat now, actually.

Bean89 – Thank you! I'm glad it's original, that way I can copyright it and get money… I mean no, I would never try that *erases search history which says 'how to copyright fan fiction'*

Matt – Yes I know, but there's a sequel now. Also I don't see what this has to do with my story. But thanks for telling me… I guess?

Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys next time!

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


	4. A Cat Who is Now to Our Rescue

A Cat Who is Now to Our Rescue

Nico appeared in the Athena cabin a bit drowsy. He found Annabeth sitting on her bed drawing in a notepad some kind of plans. She jumped as she noticed him watching her. Picking him up carefully, Annabeth sat him on her lap.

"And where did you escape off to?" she asked with a stern voice. Nico meowed his answer but unsurprisingly she didn't understand. Suddenly remembering why he had shadow travelled here in the first place, he dragged his paws across her arms and whined noisily.

"What is it that you want Neeks?" she stroked his fur trying to calm him down but it didn't work.

After a few minutes of consistent shouting – well it was supposed to be shouting, but when you're a cat it doesn't always sound like that – he realised trying to get people to help him save the others would not work and he was on his own. He jumped off of Annabeth, to cries of her telling him to stay put, and disappeared into the shadows of her cabin.

The pavement was dirty and filled with rubbish that floated in the wind. It was sort of calming although as Percy sat on the ground with a knife against his neck that wasn't really what he was thinking about. The young men who were keeping them captive didn't seem to be demigods or monsters, but just normal mortals which made it a bit embarrassing when you realise that they had taken them down so easily.

Percy was trying to come up with a plan but then again to be honest, plans aren't his strong suit. Give him a Minotaur and he can easily defeat it however give him a couple of mortals and he's stumped. He was starting to wonder if he could somehow create a rainbow and Iris Message Argus or even some kind of distraction, when he noticed the unmistakeable darkness that comes when Nico is shadow travelling.

He quickly wiped the smile off his face as his captor turned to look back at him. He then repeated the same question for the fifth time.

"Tell me the truth this time," he said, knife so close to Percy's neck is drew a drop of blood, "Where are your wallets?"

Will replied as he had done the previous times, "We lost them an hour or so ago and were trying to find them when you found us."

The actual truth, which they weren't telling the crooks, was that the mist had been hiding them since they first asked to have them. Percy wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of the drachmas they contained, or perhaps it was just the fates way of making their life harder.

"Right then. You leave me no choice but to-" he stopped what he was saying and looked down at the ball which was rolling towards his feet. It was blue with light dots covering it and when he kicked it, bounced against the alleyway wall. The man glanced to where it had come from but saw nothing out of place.

By the time he looked though, Nico was already onto the second part of his plan. With the three men distracted slightly, he raised a few skeleton mice who he ordered to creep up behind them. They brushed their bones against the young men's legs and when the man who was holding Jason captive saw it, he dropped the knife and ran away screaming. I'm sure he still has _some_ dignity.

Jason picked up the knife and stood up, facing the other two men. The one who was supposed to be watching Will turned to point his knife at both of the boys who were standing up. He kicked the bones away from him, much like the guy holding Percy had done. They looked paler and slightly freaked out, but were trying to keep a strong front.

Suddenly though, Nico fell out of a shadow and onto the crook who had the knife against Percy's necks face. He scratched at the man's face who stumbled back trying to pull off the dark tabby. When Nico finally came off, the man was left with two big scratches that were bleeding badly, across his cheek. Before any of them could say anything he had disappeared, running away like a coward. There was only one criminal left and after a few seconds he also ran away, chasing after his boss.

The boys high fived each other and Will picked the sleepy Nico up, victorious. Taking a drachma out of his pocket, Jason tossed it into a rainbow nearby and asked for Argus. Five minutes later they were all back in the van on their way back to camp.

When they got back, and were greeted by Annabeth and Piper (who were annoyed to see that's where Nico had been) they were questioned about where the stuff they bought had gone and it was only then that they realised in all their haste, they'd left their bags somewhere in New York's many streets.

They had made it back to the big house where Chiron and Mr D were playing pinochle and somehow Mr D seemed to have heard what Percy had mentioned about forgetting everything somewhere in New York.

"You know Peter, John and Wally that you could have just come to me in the beginning and I would have been able to do this," Mr D snapped his fingers and a box of cat supplies, some of which were like what they had bought, appeared on the grass in front of them, "And saved you all that trouble of going shopping."

"I'm never going shopping again," Percy decided.

A/N – Thank you for taking your time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit delayed but hopefully next time it will be quicker.

Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows!

JustARandomNerd – Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying this!

I hope you're all well and I'll see you all later!

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


End file.
